Evening of the Dead
by Zakumi122
Summary: Takashi and Kohta get themselves in quite a bit of trouble with Saya and Saeko. They also get advice from a weird source. One Shot. Please Read and Review. Rated T for sexual References


**Hey guys it's me Zakumi122 here with a HOTD One shot hope you guys enjoy it and also please read and review, it'll be greatly appriciated!**

**I dont own Highschool of the Dead or its characters!**

* * *

It was a cool evening, Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hinaro, Shizuka Marikawa, Rika Minami, Alice Maresao and Zeke the dog were settling into the new home they had infiltrated earlier that day. They were all happy with the building they had discovered, it was a beautiful double story building with large spacious rooms, the kitchen had been recently packed by Saya, everyone praised her for her suggestion of raiding an abandoned market, they found plenty of supplies which were helpful to the group. The building also had a very large backyard which Alice and Zeke marveled over. The bathroom was beautiful with rare imported tiles from China and beautiful silk towels which all the females found outstanding! The walls were high which Rika appreciated; it gave her a clear view of the area so she could warn the others if any of 'Them' appeared. Takashi and Kohta found the generator a blessing from the heavens, ever since the EMP hit all electronic devices had been shut down so with this generator they found they could have some power for cooking and essentials, but they knew how loud the machine would be so they just decided to use it for a couple hours and shut it off again in fear of 'Them' discovering their location. While the sun still hanging low in the sky everyone had been given a task to maximize security of the building during their stay by Rika, Takashi and Saeko were instructed to construct a distraction device to lure the monsters away if they approached the gates of the house. Kohta was to clean all the weapons and ensure they were ready at anytime incase they needed a hasty escape. Rei and Saya were told to use the water pump outside and store some bottles of clean water for drinking. Ms. Shizuka was told to keep Alice and Zeke preoccupied. Rika agreed that while everyone was busy she would start on supper, on that note Ms. Shizuka shuddered which gained her a glare from Rika and confused faces on the other members of the group. After approximately three hours Takashi and Saeko were the last ones to enter the house laughing and pushing each other friendly, they then noticed the expressions on their faces; grins. They then blushed and sat at the dining room table waiting for Rika to present the food. Takashi sat at the head of the table, Saeko next to him on his right, followed by Kohta, Saya, and an open seat for Rika. On his left were Rei, Ms. Shizuka and Alice. The table they sat at was made of pure Ebony wood, everyone was amazed by how beautiful the dark table was in the very light room; all the walls were painted pure white with cream curtains on the windows. After a few minutes Rika entered the dining room with a large platter in her hands, everyone seeing this started to get restless with hunger. Rika stood by the door frame looking over their hungry faces, it scared her a little; they all looked like those 'Things' after discovering that there's food around them. She walked over to the table and revealed their food. Everyone froze as they stared at the food on the tabled which looked darker than the table it was placed upon.

"Dig everyone! It's my famous macaroni and cheese. Please enjoy it." she stated with a large smile.

Everyone hesitated before Kouta looked up at her "Um… Rika-san did you have a war with the macaroni and nuke it or something?" the words left his mouth before he could stop himself. Everyone stared at Kohta mouths gaped; Takashi on the other hand couldn't stop himself from laughing at the comment, this owed both boys 50 push-ups and 30 laps around the yard, with the addition of no supper.

* * *

After two hours of grueling punishment the two young men decided to go wash off the sweat and grime off their bodies; the amount of time which passed since the EMP hit still remains the gang has completely lost track of time. It could've been 2 weeks or 3 months ago, but what everyone had noticed is how the two males in their group were developing, Saya and Saeko definitely weren't complaining; Kohta although still shorter than his male counterpart stood straighter, his shoulders became broader and his muscles became larger, more defined while his stomach became less rounder and much more flatter which Saya loved about her boyfriend. Takashi was still thinner than Kohta but had also developed quite a bit; he grew taller, he now has to look down at Saeko when he looks her in the eyes. His shoulders also became broader, abs, back and arm muscles have doubled in size and are more toned and defined than his buddy. Takashi's hair has also grown quite a lot it now rests at his shoulders, though he still gels the spikes into his hair, and wears a bandana provided to him by Rei which helps keep the hair from falling into his eyes while battling 'Them'. Saya refused to let Kohta grow his hair out, she stated she doesn't want a hoodlum as a boyfriend, so she gives him monthly hair cuts, which Kohta secretly enjoys.

It was late in the evening; the moon shot a bright pure white light down the home of the gang. Everyone had gotten sorted into separate rooms, with roomies since there wasn't enough for all the members, so Rei slept in the bed next to Alice and Zeke on the floor and she had left her bedroom door open knowing Alice needed the toilet late at night opposite them, Ms. Shizuka and Rika shared a bedroom. Down the hall Saya and Kohta were christening their new bedroom and across the hall from them Takashi and Seako laid in their futon. Ignoring the sounds of pleasure in the room opposite theirs Takashi had gone to bed quite early, although a little disappointed Saeko understood her boyfriend, their leader had had a very busy day leading them through the streets for hours looking for a suitable place to settle, then the punishment Rika had delivered on him and Kohta a workout from hell. The thought made Saeko snicker a bit and smile at her boyfriend in his slumber. "Mmph…" Saeko hadn't noticed that Takashi spoke in his sleep the thought made her smile again as she waited for him to say something more audible "… R- Rei…" The name left his lips and struck Saeko like a hot sword through the chest.

"_**Why? Why's he dreaming of her? Am I not enough for him?**_" Saeko's thoughts ran a mile a minute as she stood up off the floor and turned to look at the door. The sudden movement woke the sleeping Takashi as he looked over at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked slightly groggy but completely innocently.

Without turning to face him Saeko replied "Get out, Takashi."

"What? Why? What's the matter Sae…" he was cut of by Saeko's bokken under his chin

"Get out!" she yelled at him

* * *

Knowing she was completely serious Takashi didn't argue but rather grabbed some shoes and a jacket and walking out of the room and closed the door quietly. He stood staring at the now closed door praying Saeko would walk out and accept him back into the room with a kiss and a hug. But the chances of that happening were extremely rare; Takashi knew how stubborn Saeko could be. With that he turned on his heel and made his way downstairs to the backyard. The cold air was refreshing on his hot face, he closed his eyes for what felt like hours before a loud crash caused him to open his eyes, he searched around for the source of the crash until he heard Saya's voice ring through the house followed by Kohta running downstairs hiding behind the kitchen counter. Saya was screaming things at Kohta that confused Takashi a little.

"You disgusting pig! How can you ask me to do that?! Ugh don't come back to bed until you've learned some manners Baka!"

With that she stormed back up stairs and the sound of a door slamming could be heard from above. "So…" Takashi started looking back at his friend who looked like he was about to vomit. Kohta walked over and sat with Takashi on the steps staring out into the night, they sat in silence neither one wanting to break the silence between them.

Saya sat on her bed with her night light on reading a novel she had found in one of the stores they had raided earlier that day, a knock came from the door "Otaku, if that's you, you'd better apologize now or risk sleeping downstairs all night!" she called out.

"Saya-san, its Saeko."

"Oh Busujima-senpai please come in."

Saeko walked in with a smile "How many times have I told you, Saya-san call me Saeko." The tall woman looked over at the pink haired girl and smiled once again.

"I'm sorry, it's just been… a long night so far, Saeko-senpai." She replied looking away from Saeko with a look of shame in her eyes.

Saya could sense the tension in the room but decided to push her luck just a bit, "I heard the yelling, what was all that about?"

Saeko looked up her face a bright crimson red, and her eyes were filled with surprise, she knew Saya was bold but not bold enough for to ask that. She knew she couldn't lie, even if she wanted to, she knew her body would tell a different story. She sighed and walked over "May I?" she asked motioning towards the bed. Saya nodded making room for her, and Saeko slowly got on top of the bed laying with her head against the headboard as she started her story.

"So you don't know what you did wrong?" the four eyed boy asked his friend who shook his head in response.

"Man, that sucks." He countered once again not getting a response from Takashi. "So why don't we find out?" Kohta stated as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean?" Kohta had gained his curiosity, now he waited to see where he was heading with his suggestion. Kohta could see Takashi not catching his drift so he elaborated, "Well its obvious isn't it? Saeko would go to Saya for comfort meaning she would tell her what you did, and if we stood by the door listening we'd also know!" Takashi thought about it for a second, his friend made a valid point, "You're right, Kohta! Let's go!" they smiled as they went back into the house and reached the staircase, slowly stepping on each stair as to not alert the girls they were coming. They finally made it up the stairs and snuck down the hall to Saya's room where the stood by the door listening, they could clearly hear Saeko explain everything that had happened, they were glad they didn't miss anything important, or so they hoped.

"_He started speaking in his sleep and…" _

"… _and what Saeko-san?" _

The two boys were holding their breaths as to not miss the vital piece of the puzzle they were so desperate to find out.

"_He said Rei's name in his sleep!"_

"_What! That Baka!" _Saya's voice bolted through the door as the two boys turned around and made a run for it down the stairs and back to where they were originally sitting.

Kohta was finding it difficult to breathe, not because he had been running but because he had been laughing so hard. "Y-You said R-Rei's name in your sleep w-while your girlfriend was right there!?" Kohta broke down grabbing his chest hoping he wouldn't die from lack of oxygen, meanwhile Takashi couldn't stop face palming himself. Kohta's gasps for air filled the atmosphere as Takashi glared over at him, then suddenly his face broke into a wide grin.

Kohta had stopped laughing by then and looked at his friend cautiously, "What is it?" he finally asked him.

"What did you do with Saya?" Takashi's voice had a taunting snare to it.

"Oh…well you see… what had happened was…" Kohta's face suddenly turned bright red and beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he looked up at Takashi knowing that Takashi would eventually find out and tease him about for years, he sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Well you see I asked Saya if I could…"

"He What?!" Saeko's voice raised to the heavens as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

* * *

Saya who also couldn't keep the red away from her face confirmed her question, "Yep, he asked to gain access to my behind!" She could already Saeko giving her advice on what to do, or at least that's what she hoped to hear, she didn't however, hope to hear Saeko Busujima giggle. She turned to see Saeko, her elder, snickering like a little schoolgirl who just received her first kiss. "W-What the hell's so funny about that?!" Saya exclaimed, her face turning redder than before.

Saeko couldn't reply instead laid back on the bed grabbing her stomach from the pain of laughing so much.

Takashi felt like everything around him froze, as if what he had just heard from Kohta was his brain playing tricks on him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked looking over at the muscular boy sitting beside him. "I asked Saya…" he started "…if we could try anal." Takashi continued looking at the boy in disbelieve until he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; the situation was so random he just had to laugh. After about three minutes he had calmed down and looked back at his friend who was still red in the face.

"So you boys know what you gonna do about your situations?" a voice called out from behind them causing them to jump back screaming in fear. They turned and saw a person sitting on the couch lighting a Cuban cigar, "R-Rika-san? How much did you hear?" Kohta asked unsure if he wanted an answer.

"Oh I heard it all, the Rei story…" Takashi quickly looked away from Rika face red again, "…and the anal story." Rika finished as she noticed Kohta staring at her mouth open. Rika only then realized she was still in her sleep attire; she never wore clothes while in bed so she stood in front of the two boys only in her black push-up bra which doubled the size of her breasts and a matching black thong. Looking at herself she sighed and walked up to them, "Oh grow up, it's not like you haven't seen a woman naked before!" she stated knocking her knuckles on their skulls. "Now listen boys…" her voice was softer hear and more nurturing, "Takashi, Saeko-san isn't exactly mad at you, right now she probably feels as though she's not enough or that you're still unsure about your feelings towards Rei." She finished.

Takashi looked up at her, "But she is enough for me, I love Saeko-san, I never loved anyone as much as I love her, and Rei, her and I are over. I still love her yes but not as a lover but as a brother. I'm in love with Saeko Busujima, and no one will change that." He drew a breath of air and let the feeling fill his lungs as he looked back up in to Rika's magenta eyes and smiled at her.

Rika smiled back then looking back over at Kohta "And you…" she started, "…Saya-san doesn't hate you, you just shocked her! I mean don't bring those kind of things up in the middle of a 'session', talk about it when you guys are comfortable talking about your sex life with each other." She finished flicking him on the forehead.

Kohta looked down and replied, " Listen, I didn't mean any harm, while I was at school last year, I heard a couple of seniors saying how much pleasurable it is, for both parties, I just wanted to try it, but I would never force Saya-chan into something she didn't want." He stated calmly and looked back up at Rika.

The purple hair woman smiled at the two boys and gave them both noogies before flicking the small stump of the cigar over the wall and turning on her heel to walk back to her room, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the two boys and smiled, "Now everything you just told me, go tell those girlfriends of yours before they go to sleep, you never want a girl to go to bed angry." With that she started up the stairs and the boys heard her bedroom door close shut.

Still staring at where Rika was standing, Takashi finally chocked out, "Man, she's got a nice body." Kohta couldn't reply but simply nodded.

* * *

After debating about what they were going to say to their girlfriends, the two boys marched up stairs and down the hall until the stopped at Saya's room. After taking a slight breath the two boys walked in the room were met by the two girls who gave them questioning looks.

"Saeko-san…" Takashi started, "…we need to talk about what happened earlier in the evening." Saeko looked at her boyfriend and back to Saya who nodded with a smile on her face. The raven haired girl then stood up and left the room with her boyfriend leaving; a very nervous Kohta and a glaring Saya.

Takashi led Saeko in their room and shut the door, "Saeko, listen I know what I did, but believe me, it's not what you think. I love you, Saeko and only you, you are my strength my, my love, my life. My relationship with Rei is strictly brotherly. Ms. Busujima, you are the only one I, Takashi Komuro love." he finished looking at his girlfriend who now had tears in her eyes.

Saeko slowly walked over to Takashi and in one swift movement wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "Takashi-kun, I'm so happy. I love you too. After speaking to Saya-san I realized I overreacted to the whole situation. I love you Komuro-kun! And I always will, forever."

Meanwhile Kohta stood at the door watching his girlfriend on the bed; she looked beautiful even with her ponytails undone and her reading glasses off revealing her hazel nut eyes glaring at him with enough intensity to bore a hole in his skull.

"Saya-san, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just, I heard a few guys in the senior class last year speaking, and I thought… well they said it was pleasurable and…" before he could finish Saya had stood up and crushed her lips to his.

"Listen, you otaku baka, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you before I kicked you out, I don't care about what some guys said, I'm just not into that kinda stuff… okay?" she looked up at her boyfriend feeling his newly formed muscles and kissed him again.

"I understand." Kohta replied picking Saya up bridal style and placing her on the bed. He slowly got in with her and held her close, "I love you Saya Takagi" he whispered. Saya's eyes widened, she never said those words to her boyfriend before, she had always wanted to but just never had the courage, but now he said it first; the words sent butterflies to her stomach and made her feel safe and secure about everything that they had been through. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling at her and she knew right then that the words he spoke were true not just he had to say it, but because he wanted to, and now she wanted to. She wanted to stand on top of the world and proclaim her love for her boyfriend and closest friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick sniff and she knew Kohta was starting to doze off, and would soon be asleep so she kissed him again with more love and passion she could put in one kiss and spoke the words her heart screamed, "I love you too Kohta Hinaro."

"Hmm everything's quiet now, that's good now my brothers and sisters aren't fighting anymore." Alice smiled as she looked over at Zeke who was waging his tail in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen as Alice came rushing downstairs with Zeke on her heel, "Ohayo!" she called to everyone.

"Ohayo." They replied

She ran over and sat at the kitchen table and looked at everyone, "Hey what's anal?" she asked in her most innocent voice. Takashi dropped his Itachi, Kohta choked on a piece of bacon, Saeko fainted, Saya grew bright red, Rei stared at their younger sister and Rika had a full blown giggle fit.

"Oh well, you see baby doll…" Ms. Shizuka started, "Anal is when a guy takes his…"

"NO!" everyone yelled at the same, "Alice-chan, we'll tell you when you older okay?"

Alice agreed and ran outside to play with Zeke while inside everyone especially Saya gave the big breasted bimbo a death glare.


End file.
